The present invention relates generally to an implantable prosthesis used to repair or replace a body lumen. More particularly, the present invention relates to an endoluminal prosthesis or stent graft having at least two ePTFE layers sandwiched between first and second stents with one ePTFE layer having higher plasticity and one layer having higher rigidity to lower the sensitivity to hole formation.